Many invasive medical procedures that previously required major surgery are now performed using endoscopic instruments. Such instruments can provide an internal view of particular body parts, organs, or passages without requiring invasive surgery. Generally, an endoscopic instrument may include one or more channels through which miniaturized, flexible instruments can be inserted and advanced. The endoscope typically includes an elongated flexible insertion tube equipped at one end with an eyepiece or other viewing means and at the other end with an optical lens. The insertion tube transmits images or image-producing signals from the illuminated operative site to the viewing means to provide the instrument operator with full vision of the actions being performed at the instrument's working end.
The insertion tube of an endoscope also provides a flow passage for the delivery of fluid (e.g., liquid or gas) for irrigation, insufflation or other purposes. In conventional practice, it is necessary to provide a flow of sterile water across the optic lens to prevent the buildup of materials (e.g., surgical debris and body fluids) on the optic lens. This flow of water operates, in a sense, like a windshield wiper/washer assembly.
In common designs, an endoscopic instrument typically has a control body which is connected by a light guide tube to a light guide connector, which includes a plurality of connectors that can suitably receive various fittings. For example, the light guide connector can include a connector orifice that receives a grounding lug, a suction port, an air inlet, and a water inlet. As such, the air and water are delivered through the light guide connector, through the light guide tube and into the control body. Alternatively, the control body can also include a water port so as to allow water to be directly provided to the control body. Suitable valves are provided on the control body so as to control the flow of water through the control body and over the optic lens of the instrument.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an endoscope system. The endoscope is shown to include a shaft (insertion tube) connected to a control body that includes a biopsy port, air-water and suction valves, and angulation controls. The control body is connected to an umbilical (light guide connecting tube) that further connects to an electrical pin unit, which is directly connected to a light source and is connected via a video connection lead (and plug) to a video processor. Each of the tubes extends from the control body to a main body for effecting various connections to the endoscopic device (e.g., air/water bottle connection suction, etc.). The image produced by the endoscope is transmitted via a fiber optic bundle, or electronically from a charge-coupled device (CCD) chip. FIG. 1 illustrates a video monitor and attached keyboard for viewing images and inputting commands. The main body includes a port for a water bottle connector that connects to a water bottle for providing water to the endoscope.
The somewhat complex internal anatomy of the endoscope is further illustrated in FIG. 2, which shows a detailed view of the endoscope from FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the shaft incorporates an instrumentation channel extending from the entry biopsy port to the tip of the instrument.
Unexpectedly, there is usually a great expense associated with the delivery of sterile water in an endoscopy system. As shown in FIG. 1, the known practice has been to use a water bottle with a cap having a tube. This tube typically has a fitting at the end distal to the bottle to allow for connection to the air/water bottle connector port seen in FIG. 2. This fitting is usually specific to the particular endoscope manufacturer, such as Olympus®, Fujinon®, or Pentax®.
Ambient air is often pumped into the system to charge the water bottle. It can be desirable, however, to provide a secondary gas source to the endoscope instead of ambient air, such as carbon dioxide (CO2). Irrigation may also be desired during an endoscopic procedure. However, a separate connection, pump, and water source are conventionally required in order to effectuate irrigation through the endoscopic device.
Therefore, there is a need for a water bottle cap assembly that is easily manufactured and cost effective. There is also a need for a water bottle cap assembly that is configured for use with a variety of endoscopic instruments, procedures (e.g., lens cleaning, secondary gas, and/or irrigation), and water sources. Moreover, there is a need for a water bottle cap assembly that is disposable so as to minimize cross contamination.